wiki_errantesfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Guía: Rolear un Buen Criminal
right Introducción No escribo esto con ánimo de ofender a nadie sino simplemente para hablar de un tema que creo que no se trata adecuadamente. Esta guía nace a raíz de un comentario que leí en el foro donde se comparaba el rol “malvado” con un rol agresivo o violento, eso me hace cuestionarme el verdadero concepto que tienen algunos del rol criminal, dado que por supuesto es mucho más rico que esa sencilla definición. thumb|300px Creación de un Personaje Criminal Roleable: Aspiraciones. Tal y como indico en otras guías de rol, considero que la creación de un personaje roleable no implica sólo hacer el personaje a tu gusto (al fin y al cabo tendrás que ver ese personaje mucho tiempo). Lo primero que necesitamos es nuestro concepto del personaje: ¿Queremos crear una guerrera fría e insensible que barra el suelo con los demás? ¿Un galán que gracias a sus encantos consiga hacerse con bienes ajenos? ¿Un erudito que desee inclinar la balanza en pro del equilibrio?, o simplemente, ¿alguien que actúe como un criminal por un bien mayor? (Ejemplo de esto: Robin Hood)... Este trabajo de conceptualización puede seguir la forma que desees, pero te aconsejo que en primer lugar determinéis el objetivo de nuestro malvado: ¿es la acumulación de poder?, ¿vengarse de alguien odiado?, ¿hacer que alguien se enamore de él? ¿Conseguir una piscina de oro? O bien alguien al margen de la ley, considerado criminal por algunos en busca de un concepto superior de justicia, como dijo un amigo mío: aquel que rompe la ley para evitar injusticias pero moralmente son buenos y realmente buscan una justicia (aquel que se rebela contra un noble terrateniente para ayudar a los extorsionados campesinos). Os aconsejo revisar las listas de roles y trasfondos de la anterior guía, puede seros útil en este aspecto. No todo criminal tiene un fondo moralmente malvado, puede ser bueno o permanecer en un equilibrio neutral. En tercer lugar, debemos pensar en el papel o estatus que tiene nuestro personaje en la sociedad. Puede ser un noble rebelde, que robe por diversión, un marginado que hace lo que debe hacer por sobrevivir, un cazador mortal… etc. Esto nos ayudará a determinar cómo su entorno puede afectar a su historia futura. La cuarta parte de este objetivo creativo del personaje, es decidir las armas y herramientas en que esté especializado. Esto nos ayudara a darle cierto carácter único a nuestro criminal, las opciones son varias, pero siempre aconsejo no salirse de un rol coherente es decir: * Un personaje maestro en las artes marciales que luche con katana, o una experta lanzadora de cuchillos, un tirador experto, etc. son roles coherentes que podremos llevar sin caer en el powergaming. * Ahora bien, al menos según mi opinión, un personaje que sea un gran maestro en artes marciales tales que con un parpadeo te pete el c… quiero decir… ejem… que te explote la mano con una miradita y un silbido… sinceramente lo considero incoherente en este mundo. * Otro tipo de especialización, y quizás la más costosa aunque da pie a numerosas tramas divertidas e interesantes, es la de aquel personaje que cuenta únicamente con su astucia y decisión. No hace falta ser experto en armas, puedes ser un ingeniero con gadgets, un casanova encantador y elocuente o simplemente un escurridizo personaje experto en fugas… Finalmente, algo que nos ayuda con el trasfondo del personaje es decidir qué aliados y enemigos puede tener: * Si nuestro personaje prefiere la soledad, trabaja por libre y no siente especial interés por las relaciones sociales, puedes rolear ser un errante, un mercenario contratado por el mejor postor o simplemente desee seguir en el anonimato y actuar desde las sombras. * Si lo que busca es pertenecer a una banda u organización criminal para ser respetado, tener mayor influencia o simplemente tener aliados que hacen más que simplemente acudir en su ayuda cuando esté en peligro (aunque puede que no hagan esto último). Le proporcionan información que oyen en las calles, se ponen de su parte en las maniobras políticas y presionan a sus enemigos para que hagan lo que él quiere. * Siempre tenemos la posibilidad del doble agente, aquel que se rodea de sus enemigos para mantenerlos vigilados pese a que conspire contra ellos (este último rol, normalmente no está muy bien visto, más que todo porque se suele llevar al offrol y ahí ya se lía…) o aquel noble de comportamiento irreprochable, que en el sótano de su casa sacrifica a dulces vírgenes en sus rituales nigrománticos. Como podéis ver tenéis varias formas de relacionaros con vuestros “aliados” ya sean temporales, verdaderos compañeros o simples marionetas en vuestro ascenso al poder. En cuanto a nuestros antagonistas… está claro… Suelen ser los guardias, los justicieros, los cazadores de recompensas… Aquí hago un inciso: Al igual que nuestros comportamientos tienen consecuencias, nuestros roles con los demás, etc. también tendrán consecuencias los roles de nuestros aliados y antagonistas. Así que haciendo un breve resumen, a la hora de crear nuestro personaje debemos tener claro 5 puntos principales: 1.'' ''Concepto. 2. Objetivo. 3. Estatus social. 4. Armas, especialidades. 5. Aliados y Enemigos. Teniendo estas cinco cosas claras estamos preparados para rolear nuestro personaje, le hemos dado un trasfondo, un pasado, y tenemos una aspiración u objetivo que cumplir y que nos ayudara a elegir nuestro camino. Comportamientos del Buen Criminal Dependiendo del rango de nuestro personaje será recomendable actuar de una u otra forma, siempre siendo coherentes con nuestro rol y ciertamente actuando con un poco de lógica. (A continuación, expongo una serie de comportamientos, ambientados en criminales de verdad... aquellos que en definitiva buscan el propio beneficio al margen de la ley) thumb|308px El Novato Dícese de todo aquel que acaba de llegar a esta nueva vida criminal, ya sea porque es un marginado que trata de sobrevivir como vulgar raterillo de ciudad, un impaciente guerrero que por unas monedas se enfrentara al más corpulento de los Orcos… Quizás sea todo lo contrario y sea un especialista en el manejo de un arma que trata de hacerse hueco en la sociedad del hampa para ser respetado: Podemos llevar múltiples roles, (echad un vistazo a la guía de trasfondos), dependiendo de su trasfondo pueden ser por ejemplo: * Novato impulsivo:normalmente dada su corta experiencia, tiende a tener mejor estima de sí mismo que la realidad, suele ser bravucón y sin pelos en la lengua y pronto será digno poseedor de un cuadro de moratones de distintos tonos. * Novato reflexivo: Dícese de aquel que actúa con prudencia, suele ser aquel que vista la paliza que está recibiendo el novato de arriba, hace mutis por el foro con un elaborado ¡Vanish!; que emplea el diálogo para salir de una mala situación, o simplemente observa y hasta no estar seguro al 100% del éxito no actúa. * Novato avaricioso: hará lo que sea, como sea, a quien sea… pero págale una buena suma de dinero. (Nota: no está garantizado la consecución del objetivo) * Novato malvado: Usará a los otros novatos como escudos, para lograr sus objetivos, sólo se preocupa por sí mismo. * Novato sigiloso: Este novato se caracteriza por ser bueno en algo, el sigilo. Normalmente está aprendiendo aún y quizás por ello de momento sólo se dedica a espiar para negociar con secretos. Como veis hay numerosos roles que podemos llevar a cabo, normalmente si somos novatos (tal y como hice en su momento) podemos aprender en solitario, corriendo el riesgo de morir jóvenes, aprender por las duras, llevándonos algún que otro susto... o bien tomar a un veterano criminal como maestro, si es que nos deja con vida. Es un rol divertido, ya que siendo el “novato” del grupo siempre podemos preguntar todo lo que no entendamos, entrenarán con nosotros, nos ayudarán (por algo hay un código de ladrones), o en su defecto, tendremos que realizar tantos encargos que a la fuerza aprenderemos nuevas habilidades. Esta fase es un lujo dado que nos da la posibilidad de tantear muchas habilidades hasta que decidimos cual nos atrae más, forjando de esta manera lo que queremos que sea nuestro personaje en un futuro: ladrón, matón, cerrajero, asesino, alquimista (envenenador profesional), espía, galán, pirata, mercenario, especialista… thumb|400px El Veterano Si roleamos a un criminal veterano tenemos que cambiar el chip, no podemos seguir actuando como un bravucón chaval que acaba de llegar a la ciudad. En primer lugar, os aconsejo haceros con un mote, un alias para mantener vuestra personalidad a salvo. Es diferente ir a detener al “Botas” que detener a Anthony Marleader. En segundo lugar, cuando trabajéis, mantened el rostro cubierto… o si sois de aquellos que no temen a la ley actuad con el rostro al descubierto, pero siendo consecuentes por ello. Un criminal veterano es una persona fría con las demás personas. En lugares públicos reduce sus emociones, recordando que los demás piensan que eres un simple civil, en este momento es una tontería acercarse a uno con el arma en ristre susurrando “¡eh! ¡Que soy un asesino!” por poner un ejemplo. Un veterano como tal debe evitar ir mostrando sus armas a todo cristo en vías públicas. El veterano es una persona seria en todo momento, en este mundo, si eres serio te haces respetar. El sigilo es algo fundamental, es decir, que no se debe demostrar a los demás lo que realmente piensas, (hazlo con tu familia, con gente de confianza), y también no des señales de lo que harás; recuerda, el sigilo es importante en tu comportamiento criminal. Si montas escándalo, te vigilarán y eso… es lo peor para un buen negocio. Otro mal ejemplo de sigilo es ver a un guardia y soltar un grito perdiéndote en la noche a todo correr, a no ser que tengas síndrome de cucaracha, es un claro síntoma de que algo malo estás haciendo. Lo mejor en estos casos es ser amable o actuar con tranquilidad, de esta manera será difícil que recelen de nosotros (a no ser que sean telépatas, y según el lore creo que no está bien visto =P). La rapidez al actuar es un ejemplo de un comportamiento de un veterano criminal, un ejemplo de no rapidez sería haciendo algo ilegal y quedarse en donde lo has hecho como si nada. NO. Debes salir de allí, del lugar del crimen cuando terminas con tu trabajo. Nunca llaméis la atención, status BAJO siempre, recordad chicos, los demás piensan que eres un simple civil, o un trabajador. Un buen criminal no anda asaltando o raptando a personas a todo cristo y a cada dos por tres, sino que realiza un trabajo limpio y sin dejar pruebas. En el caso de que nuestro personaje veterano pertenezca a una organización criminal, debemos recordar que mafia como palabra en Wow no está bien considerado, podemos hablar de trabajar en una “empresa”, u “organización”. Además debemos tratar de no mencionar las actividades de tu organización a los extraños o demás personas no miembros de la organización, hazlo pero con autorización del jefe o GM y en los términos que te explique. Nunca sabes cuándo te puedes encontrar con un guardia de paisano. Por otro lado, es importante el aspecto físico de nuestro personaje, lo que lo diferencia de un vulgar ratero no es sólo la apariencia fría y reflexiva sino también en varias actuaciones del mismo. Un veterano no va en burro, va en un semental de guerra grande y musculoso; no va en una Vespa, va en toda una Harley; no va andando, va en (insértese aquí nombre de montura vacilona: Pantera de Jade, Girocóptero último modelo, etc). El veterano siempre va armado. Si tenéis TRP2 es una buena idea ponerlo en el apartado OOC, llevará un arma ligera como una mini arma de chispa o un par de dagas. Si vais en vehículo siempre podéis sacar los trabucos o ballestas de las alforjas… Y por último… y vuelvo al tema pero me parece de vital importancia, un buen criminal debe permanecer en las sombras para hacer un buen trabajo, no va por la calle diciéndole a la gente: ¡Ey! Soy un tipo malo, maloso, (ladrón, asesino, mercenario), ¿quieres unirte?”.No, en serio… Recordad: estatus bajo (somos civiles a todos los efectos). thumb|354px El Criminal de Renombre Este caso es el de aquellos que por su veteranía o por ser los jefes de una u otra organización criminal son respetados entre los miembros de este mundillo. ¡¡Ojo!! Si pretendemos rolear con este personaje durante mucho tiempo, es de vital importancia que nos hagamos respetar en el mundo del hampa, que se susurre nuestro nombre con respeto, pero nunca dar publicidad a nuestros crímenes o negocios ilegales. Es decir… Romina Tarresh, (novata) es una joven raterilla que por fortuna ha conseguido sobrevivir, convirtiéndose en una asesina fría y despiadada, pasando a convertirse en “Víbora Mortal”, posteriormente siendo un miembro respetado por sus colegas decide tomar el nombre por el que se la ha empezado a conocer, “Filo sangriento”. Los alias, ayudan a conocer al personaje, su evolución pero también nos dan una vía de salida, ¿puesto que cómo asegurar que Romina Tarresh es Filo Sangriento si no tienes pruebas? Lo digo porque el buen criminal lleva una doble vida, es mera cuestión de supervivencia. Si pretendemos vivir en ciudades como Ventormenta, debemos cuidar que no nos arresten, que no nos fichen o si lo hacen que conozcan solo la superficie. No nos conviene que sepan que tenemos un taller de armas en tal sitio o que regentamos un club de alterne/lucha ilegal. El criminal con experiencia no se deja llevar por impulsos violentos, lo que le caracteriza es su frialdad. Lo mismo puede pedir un café con leche que le traigan la cabeza de ese novato delator. Negociará cuando tenga que hacerlo, será diplomático e incluso sonreirá a su enemigo, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar. El verdadero jefe criminal, el veterano experimentado, utiliza una jerga distinta a la habitual, usando frases metafóricas o sarcásticas, por ejemplo: * Frase para sobornar: "Tengo entendido que usted es un hombre que apela a la razón y al buen estímulo". Es decir: “Tengo entendido que usted es un corrupto, ¿cuánto por permanecer con la boca cerrada? * Frase para extorsionar: "Le haré una oferta que no podrá rechazar". Sería como decir, “o haces lo que te digo o acabas en el canal de alimento para los peces”. * Frase para contratar a un asesino: “Tengo entendido que usted es un experto… en solucionar problemas”. Es decir: “usted mata por dinero ¿verdad?”. Estos personajes cuando son detenidos por la guardia permanecen tranquilos (no es el fin del mundo, no hay que ponerse a correr como locos o a matar a los guardias). Recuerden, estatus bajo, como un civil normal. No huyan como si fuese que han cometido algún delito o algo así, actúen normalmente en frente de ellos, si no tienen pruebas no podrán retenerles mucho tiempo, sería lo coherente. Ahora bien si les detienen sin pruebas y no hay opción, siempre pueden probar a sobornar a un guardia o esperar el rescate de sus chicos. Recuerda que tanto seas criminal o guardia, si eres veterano eres poderoso, pero no eres inmortal, si te apuntan con un arma o están a punto de matarte o hacerte algo , debes demostrar miedo, sigues siendo una persona, me refiero a que si alguien te amenaza, si alguien te pone una pistola de chispa en la cabeza para que aceptes un trato, obviamente no le dirás mátame... preferirás llegar a un acuerdo (siempre y cuando no ponga en juego a la familia u organización criminal). Reglas que todo buen criminal miembro de una organización debería cumplir: 1. La organización es lo más importante en tu vida, luego tú decides qué sigue. 2. No mezclar asuntos personales con los negocios de la organización. 3. Siempre estar armado en lugares públicos y en lo posible acompañado de la forma más discreta. 4. Jamás tendrás vacaciones. Una vez que perteneces a una organización, siempre debes estar dispuesto para trabajar. 5. Es obligatorio obedecer las órdenes de los rangos superiores, por más arriesgadas que sean. 6. Está prohibido realizar robos, o secuestros en la vía pública ante testigos. Chicos, ¿para que están los callejones y los caminos oscuros? 7. Siempre debes estar elegante (a no ser que forméis una guild de mercenarios mendigos o algo así). 8. Apelar a la razón y usar la violencia como último mecanismo. 9. No hablarle a nadie sobre la organización ni revelar dónde se encuentra. Por ende recordaros, aquellos que desarrollamos este rol somos conscientes de que puede otorgarnos muchas riquezas, poder, respeto… pero también tiene sus consecuencias. >Por ejemplo, una de las reglas que les digo siempre a mis novatos es que en Acero entre las Sombras encontrarán refugio, les ayudaremos, e incluso si es necesario les crearemos identidades nuevas… pero si traicionan a la organización y por ende a mí, están muertos. Es habitual que todos acepten sin tener en cuenta esta regla y luego surjan los problemas cuando se incumple, pero como suelo decir, el que avisa no es traidor. Para aquellos que vean esta norma demasiado taxativa les pido que piensen en ella como la Omertà o ley del silencio, el código de honor siciliano, aquellos que traicionan a la mafia se pueden considerar hombres muertos. thumb|396px El Antihéroe Este personaje tiene una especial lectura dentro del ámbito del rol criminal. Este personaje tiene una serie de características que no son nada equiparables a la figura del héroe tradicional, dado que realizará actos que se considerarán heroicos pero empleando métodos o bajo intenciones que no lo son tanto. El antihéroe puede ser antisocial, inteligente, enajenado, cruel, desagradable, pasivo, lamentable, obtuso o simplemente ordinario. Frecuentemente lidiará con el efecto que su atroz personaje tiene en aquellos a quienes conoce a lo largo de su historia. En otras palabras, un antihéroe es un protagonista que vive por la guía de su propia brújula moral, esforzándose para definir y construir sus propios valores opuestos a aquellos reconocidos por la sociedad en la que vive. Podemos desarrollar este rol a través de nuestras experiencias y ver cómo el personaje cambia a través del tiempo, ya sea tendiendo al castigo, el éxito no heroico o la redención. Además de estas "cualidades" hace falta nombrar que el antihéroe es de esta manera debido a que su pasado fue doloroso o cruel y que esta(s) tragedia(s) le da origen a su personalidad y una perspectiva distinta a la de los héroes o villanos; puede decirse que el antihéroe vive más en la zona gris. Otras veces, un antihéroe puede tener intenciones malvadas o crueles por simplemente ser así de naturaleza, sin excusas. En ocasiones, el antihéroe puede incluso cumplir un rol de villano o viceversa, aunque eso depende mucho del tipo de trasfondo que queramos darle. Un ejemplo de este rol es un cazador de brujas fanático: por ejemplo, este personaje perseguirá a cualquier bruja sin darle importancia a si es una inocente doncella con conocimientos de alquimia o una bruja miembro del culto a Erebos. Simplemente las cazará y si tiene un perfil fanático no se molestará en explicar sus actos, ni en demostrar a la sociedad de que se trata de una bruja sino que la matará porque considera que así libra al mundo de su mal (claro ejemplo: Blade). Más tarde o más temprano este antihéroe será perseguido por la justicia, por asesinar a una inocente. Ahora bien, podemos llevar a un antihéroe que en el fondo.. busque la consecución de un bien superior. Un hombre que considera que un rey gobierna con injusticia, o que se rebela ante una sociedad que considera malvada, corrupta o sin valores. Puede utilizar métodos ilegales pero con buenas intenciones, como es el caso del antihéroe típico: Robin Hood o Batman. O bien podemos llevar un personaje que por su entorno está condenado a realizar acciones delictivas, pese a que intente redimirse (Ejemplo: Talía la Ghul). Por último, una forma de llevar a un antihéroe: que se mantenga al margen de la ley, que ha sido siempre un mal tipo, al que lo único que le gusta es la violencia sin sentido, las mujeres, la intoxicación y el heavy metal, aunque no necesariamente en ese orden. Matar es un fin en sí mismo, es también arrogante y egoísta, centrado casi en exclusiva en su propio placer. Y con todo, a veces, se deja llevar por un impulso moral ayudando a una joven en peligro de ser sacrificada por una banda de nigromantes... luego ya le pedirá una recompensa (un ejemplo es el mítico Lobo de DC) Es decir, podemos ser criminales condenados por la sociedad por realizar actos deleznables pese a nuestras buenas intenciones, buscando una justicia superior o ser unos fanáticos que no atienden a razones por la consecución de su propio ideal de justicia, o en otros casos, ser simplemente un tipo que no respeta ninguna ley salvo su propio código moral. Ventajas y desventajas del Rol Criminal: no es oro todo lo que reluce Lamentablemente, como en todos los roles, ser un criminal tiene sus ventajas y desventajas, tanto en la faceta onrol de este papel (la evolución de la historia de nuestros personajes nos deja marcados) como por la no menos importante faceta offrol de la misma, ya sea por los prejuicios existentes al respecto o por la falta de creatividad en ciertas circunstancias. Ventajas:thumb|320px * Es un rol divertido de llevar, en el que hay que mantener una parte de astucia y una parte de valor. * Crear una banda para controlar los bajos fondos, rolear las guerras de banda, montar negocios ilegales, tapaderas y demás es entretenido. * Rolear un criminal no tiene porqué implicar ser malo: siempre podemos rolear ser neutrales, es decir, podemos actuar desde las sombras equilibrando la balanza. Un rol de este tipo sería, poniendo un ejemplo conocido Van Helsing, es la mano izquierda de Dios; es decir, el libra al mundo de criaturas malvadas (una forma de decir que se las carga mandándolas al otro barrio), pero pese a que es un asesino lo hace para inclinar la balanza hacia el bien. Esto llevado al Wow podría ser cuando somos un espía o asesino que trabaja para un grupo de sacerdotes, un culto del bien, una organización militar, para la guardia, etc. Nuestros actos son deleznables pero son por el bien común (somos contratados por la guardia para detener a Hogger que aterroriza a las pobres ovejas del lugar… o nos contratan para matar a un asesino en serie, al que es imposible capturar por vías normales). * Vivir al margen de la ley, por supuesto es muy divertido, sin convencionalismos, libertad para actuar, sin cargas morales, etc. * Da pie a muchas tramas, no sólo entre ladrones o asesinos, podemos aplicar todo lo dicho a roles que no son especialmente bien vistos en las sociedad: nigromantes, brujos, alquimistas de venenos, traficantes de armas, soldados corruptos, nobles con afán de poder, cultos de dioses antiguos o seguidores de demonios, vampiros o seres oscuros, etc. * Los roles criminales dan muchas vueltas, podemos empezar como raterillos, acabar como grandes jefes del hampa suburbano, ser apresados y a cambio de sobrevivir dar caza a nuestros anteriores aliados… o morir siendo fiel a nuestras convicciones =). * Disfrutar del crecimiento de nuestro personaje, su historia, sus gestas, sus aliados, sus enemigos... * Rolear las cicatrices que porta con orgullo nuestro personaje. No sólo podemos usarlo para conferirle un aspecto más severo o incluso amenazador, sino que puede dar lugar a ese "apodo" que hemos escogido para nuestro personaje. Por otro lado, la carencia de cicatrices en un asesino da que pensar. * El límite del rol es la coherencia… y nuestra imaginación. Desventajas:thumb|272px- La principal y que veo absurda en un mundo de rol, es que… los criminales no podemos matar a nadie, pero a nosotros sí se nos puede matar. - Podemos encontrar algún guardia novato que para hacer méritos nos intente detener simplemente por llevar un sombrero y tener actitud sospechosa, en este caso os recuerdo la necesidad de mantener la calma. Si no hay antecedentes ni pruebas en teoría no os pueden hacer nada y os dejarán libres (siempre tendrá que haber una charla offrol si el “guardia” se pone terco). - Nuestro rol no está bien visto en ciudades. Es decir, os encontraréis mucha gente que vea incoherente ser un criminal y actuar en la ciudad… Cosa que no me explico, ya que no solo en la actualidad sino en cualquier libro de fantasía épica, mundo de rol, incluso en el manual del AD&D, podemos encontrar gremios de “ladrones” o “asesinos” cuyo territorio de actuación es la ciudad… (Incluso una vez leí un libro muy curioso donde el gremio de asesinos estaba en el sótano del cuartel general de la guardia, ya que era su cliente preferente =P) - No os digo nada si sois brujos… No es que esté mal visto, sino que si te encuentran con un demonio en el centro de la ciudad vendrá cualquier aldeano a prenderte fuego al grito de: ¡QUEMADLOOOO!!!! - Si queréis rolear una criatura sobrenatural: vampiro, licántropo, súcubo, lamia, medio demonio, vampimonio… Os recomiendo que lo hagáis en un círculo cerrado, ya que os ahorraréis críticas, o lo tenéis bien justificado vía lore y lo argumentáis con calma. Si de todas formas decidís rolearlo en abierto, recordad que es mejor que roleéis con prudencia, sin hacer grandes excesos y evitando atraer la atención, como cualquier criminal más. El ejemplo más simple es el de cualquier vampiro venerable, ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo no por su inconmesurable poder sino también porque es lo bastante listo como para no ir proclamando su condición a los cuatro vientos, si no quiere convertirse en la barbacoa de un grupo de iracundos campesinos. - A veces, para poder rolear con calma, es mejor hacer rol burbuja, no sé si considerarlo ventaja o desventaja. - Es difícil actuar o llevar una trama cuando los demás jugadores o PJs que rolean contigo deciden no atender a las consecuencias de su rol cuando las cosas salen mal para su personaje, y sin embargo exigir que acates tú las consecuencias cuando la dama fortuna te abandona. En este caso recomiendo hablarlo con calma offrol, y si no se llega a un entendimiento actuar en consecuencia. - Es un rol difícil, perseguido por muchos y que con un server donde hay mayoría de casas nobles, casas militares, casas mercenarias (pero de los buenos eh, o al menos aparentemente legales), casas de justicieros… provoca cierto complejo de liebre en una carrera de galgos. - Tenemos por desgracia una justicia algo arcaica, por lo que la mayoría de las sentencias que se dictan son del tipo: - Reina de corazones: ¡Que le corten la cabeza! - El jinete pálido: ¡Que le cuelguen! - Inquisición: los distintos métodos de interrogatorio pasan por registros en "profundidad", palizas, violaciones, castraciones, mutilaciones y un largo etcétera. - Por otro lado, pieza principal de este rol: el lore. Será esgrimido con ferocidad por muchos, y la única forma de hacerle frente es intentar ser coherentes, argumentar la historia ciñéndoos al lore y por supuesto… tener mucha paciencia. - Si tienes un PJ criminal por desgracia se te cierran algunas puertas para relacionarte con otros jugadores (seguimos con la creencia que si eres un ladrón con un personaje, aunque lleves otro que sea sacerdote, seguirá siendo alguien de quien no te puedas fiar y por tanto será imposible rolear a gusto a no ser que borres todos tus personajes y empieces de cero o se produzca la casi paranormal circunstancia de que aquellos con quienes rolees no tengan esos prejuicios). thumb|226px Conclusiones Ser un criminal, no te convierte directamente en un bravucón adicto al peligro, vengativo, violento y malvado. Ser criminal te abre muchas puertas a roles divertidos, intrigantes, misteriosos, roles de larga duración, con los que la historia del personaje se va desarrollando tomando a veces giros que no sospechábamos. Ser criminal te cierra muchas puertas a roles con los demás, bien por coherencia (no vas a ir a defender la patria al lado de una orden militar/perteneciente al ejército de Ventormenta cuando eres un afamado asesino en serie… a no ser que te hayan detenido y sea tu condena o hayas negociado una absolución si trabajas para la corona), o bien como indiqué en su momento porque a veces llevar un personaje con rol criminal te pone una etiqueta de persona de la que no fiarse, aunque vayas con otro PJ completamente diferente. Ser criminal es rolear con coherencia. Ser criminal no te exime de responsabilidades. Ser criminal es un rol tan bueno como el de ser militar, o guardia, o mago erudito. Ser criminal onrol no significa que lo seas offrol. Ser criminal en Wow es fastidioso, pero se puede hacer. Agradecimientos Agradezco a todos mis compañeros con los que he comentado este tema a medida que iba creando la guía por sus consejos y sus puntos de vista que me ayudaron a ir dándole forma a este proyecto. Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia, y si queréis comentar algo estoy como siempre a vuestra disposición. ¡¡Un saludo a Los Errantes!! Fdo. Berettathumb|left http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/ Guía Rolear un Buen Criminal by Rhane Marrock is licensed under a Creative Commons Reconocimiento-NoComercial-SinObraDerivada 4.0 Internacional License.Categoría:Guías